One Way Out
by notwithoutyou85
Summary: The heist is in motion, but things get complicated for Danny when Tess and their daughter become involved.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** This story was previously published back in 2008 and for some reason was red flagged and taken down by this site. Re-posting it here and continuing with the story. After I finish up Ocean Eleven, I'll move onto Twelve and Thirteen. Hope everyone likes it (again)!

It was the perfect plan. Despite a few kinks, a couple of unanswered questions from the crew (mostly directed at Rusty), and some minor flaws... it would work. Three hotels. One night. Two goals in mind. One of which the rest of them knew about... money. The other, only Danny. He would get his family back. Back to the way it was before he went inside. His wife and daughter. His girls. A family again. It was something he'd been dreaming about for five long years.

Sure, it was never perfect. He was always away for weeks at a time, sometimes months, while on "business trips", and most nights he was out with Rusty and the crew until the late hours of the night. But they knew he loved them. At least he thought Tess did. Recent events had made him question that. Her shacking up with Terry Benedict and forcing their daughter to live in a hotel for one. With both of them. The thought of it made his skin crawl. The three of them playing happy family, having Sunday brunches together like he used to do with them.

That used to be their day of the week. The only day he didn't work unless he was on a job out of town somewhere. When Danny was holed up in his tiny cell and felt the loneliness creeping up on him, all he would have to do was close his eyes and think of one of their Sunday's. Breakfast in bed. Josephine, he called her JoJo, on his lap and Tess sitting beside them. A smile on both of their faces. Laughs echoing off of the walls and into the hallways. He started to wonder if she liked to be called JoJo or Josephine now. Maybe even Jo.

He didn't know if Tess still loved him. He assumed that she did and that she was just angry because he screwed everything up. And he had done that. Terry was only a way to get back at him for breaking too many promises and altering all of their lives for the worst by finally getting caught. He hoped and prayed their relationship wasn't beyond repair. But most of all he hoped that Jo still looked at him like she used to. Like he was something special to her. Like a daughter was supposed to look at her father.

And that was why he had been in the lobby of the hotel at the same time for the past week staring at the same spot... at the same person. Like him, she was never late. She did the same thing every weekday. At 2:30 p.m.  
an expensive black town car would pull up to front of the hotel and she'd step out. Usually wearing tight fitted jeans (at little too tight, but no one was asking him) and a blouse. But today she was wearing a black and white dress. The similarity between she and her mother was unfathomable. Same eyes, same hair, same face shape, same hands. At fifteen years old, she was almost a woman. The feeling was paralyzing. Danny had missed so much of her life.

Breath hitched in his chest and he let it rise and then fall, suddenly wishing he were down there explaining himself. Explaining why he went out to the store that morning when she nine and never came back.

Danny was taken out of his thoughts when footsteps stopped next to him. They weren't heavy, but when you've been on the job as long as he has, you notice things like that. He didn't need to look, Rusty Ryan's footsteps always sounded the same, but he did anyway. He was wearing black sunglasses and eating from a take out container.

"Linus?" Danny managed to get out without a sigh. He knew that kid couldn't be trusted. There was something off putting about him from the beginning.

Rusty shrugged. "At least we know he's loyal. So, yeah, he told me you've been coming down here every day at the same time, sitting in the same place, looking at the same thing. I knew already, but he told me. Figured you had a good reason. Then I put two and two together " He smirked. "because I'm a genius like that."

Danny's eyebrows knitted together before he remembered that fake confusion never worked with his friend. Shit.

"Saw Tess last night." Rusty tossed his container in a nearby trash can and ran a hand over his face in frustration. Danny and the deep, somewhat twisted love he had for Tess. This is why he vowed a long time ago never to fall in love. Women were a one way road to trouble. You always had something to lose. And kids? It was a man's achilles heel, and in a business like theirs, could prove to be fatal.

Rusty turned to Danny, speaking in a serious tone. He had to get through to him before it was too late. "We've been working together a long time, Dan. I know you. I trust you more than anyone. I'd give you the shirt off my back if that's what you needed. But don't think for a second that I'm letting all of us go down so that you can win a dick measuring contest with the guy who's screwing your wife."

"Ex-wife." Danny interjected.

"It's not going to happen. Not on my watch." Rusty explained. "Not with so much on the table, so much to lose."

Danny sighed. "I was gonna tell you. You know I was. I was waiting for the right time. It's still about the money, partially, and hopefully I won't have to make the choice in the end if I play this right." His eyes flickered back down to the first level again. Rusty's eyes followed as well this time, and his heart suddenly sunk into his stomach.

He thought Danny had been coming to watch Tess. That's what he assumed anyway and it's the information that Linus had given him. But JoJo looked so much like her that it would have been easy to make that mistake. He leaned against the railing. "I thought she was at that school in New Hampshire?"

"That's what the last letter said. Guess she came back. I saw her walk in when I was in the lobby the day after we landed and I had to come. All of this, it's not just about Tess. I want her back too, Russ. It's killing me."

With a nod of his head, Danny knew that Rusty understood. After all, he was the one who'd given her a name.  
He also had the high responsibility, at least as far as Rusty was concerned since no one in their right mind would ever ask it of him, of being her godfather. The one thing other than being a thief that he'd ever taken seriously.

The day she was born Rusty couldn't get the lyrics to Josephine out of his head. Maybe it was because that was what was playing the car earlier that day after he got the frantic call from Danny from his car phone. Tess screaming her lungs out in the background. "Why are you calling him?! You're calling him now?! I'm having a baby for God's sake! I can't believe you!" she screeched from the other end.

When Rusty arrived at the hospital, he was as nervous as Danny. He approached him with a few quick strides placing a hand on his shoulder. He tried to calm his friends' nerves as he glared at the closed door, almost as if he were trying to see through the brown paint, with a hand cupped to his chin.

When everything had settled down, Danny was finally able to situate the little girl in his arms. "So have we decided on a name?" he asked a reclined Tess.

Tess buried her smiling face in her hands. "I forgot the list we made. Ashley and Amanda were my first two choices, remember?"

"Ah. I don't know. Those don't have any kind of a ring to them. Look at this kid. She's not an Amanda or an Ashley. Definitely not. She's like... a Rocky or a Stone... something like that." Looking to Rusty, "Don't you think?"

A horrified look crossed Tess' face. "Stone?! What? No! Absolutely not. Do you want her to be teased her whole life? She's a girl! What do you think Rusty? We need an objective opinion. Someone who didn't secretly want a boy."

Danny put up a hand. "Maybe at first, but then I saw her, and that dream was long gone."

Rusty was so caught up in the fact that a new life had been brought into the world, all he could do was blankly stare at the three of them. He couldn't believe how small she was. He'd never wanted to keep someone from harm as much as this tiny, unnamed, little girl. "What?" He finally asked.

"We need a name, Rus. Give us some input, huh? Reuben and Saul probably won't show until later. You're her godfather. Come on, hold her. She can help you out." Danny motioned for him to take her and Rusty quickly shook his head. Why was he fidgeting? "No, no, I can't. Me and babies? Come on."

"Don't be stupid. We trust you completely. Besides, it's part of the god-fatherly duties. If that makes any sense. I'm on pain killers." Tess replied with a tired laugh. Danny stood up and slow moved his arms toward him. Rusty gently took the baby in his arm, making sure the support the head. Probably the only thing he knew about babies.

"She looks, she looks like a " Rusty thought out loud. "I'm really bad at stuff like this guys."

Danny plopped down next to Tess and hooked an arm around her slender shoulders. They watched as Rusty moved to the window, rocking the baby back and forth. Then he started to mumble. "Or lights up the day the way that you do, Josephine. Like a beautiful queen, you deserve a crown, my Josephine. Yeah, Josephine-"

Tess excitedly clapped her hands together. "Danny, that's it! Josephine. We can call her JoJo for short. That's perfect."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Josephine Ocean. JoJo Ocean. Jo Ocean. Has a nice ring to it."

Before Rusty could tell them he was just mumbling a random song in order to think of a name, Josephine Mackenzie Ocean was already on the birth certificate. Weird how things like that happen. Happy accidents.

Danny's tensing body frame caused Rusty to snap out of his thoughts. His face was angry, like stone. Rusty had only seen him look like that on two other occasions. Each time someone had a gun in his face and he was trying to figure out what the hell to do next. This time the reason was a bit more personal.

The man's hand was draped around the back of JoJo's chair as he took a small velvet box out of his pocket. She opened it and they were both laughing and talking. It was a brand new diamond necklace that she obviously approved of. She lifted her shoulder length brunette hair so he could put it on her. But that wasn't what made Danny's blood boil. It was when she gave him the small peck on the cheek and hugged him with appreciation and whispered something in his ear. Things that a father and daughter would do.

But Terry Benedict was not her father, and if Danny and a now equally pissed off Rusty had anything to do with it, never would be.

The only words Danny could get out were, "What in the hell is Tess doing?"

Rusty opened his mouth to say something reassuring, but Danny was already in the elevator.

JoJo's eyes wandered to the floor above as she hugged Terry. Of course, the two men watching them didn't notice that she knew they had been there all along, even before Terry decided to show up. Josephine Ocean, now known as Josephine Lansing, had come to terms with the fact that most people underestimated her specific talents long ago.

Her mother was especially good at ignoring them. It reminded her too much of her father, who she claimed JoJo got her sarcasm and "the wrong kinds of instincts" from. It was also the reason that she was recently kicked out of her third board school for cheating. And maybe a little stealing. Okay, so mostly stealing. She hadn't mastered the art of not getting caught as of yet, but her pick pocketing skills had to be in the ninetieth percentile at least.

Lansing was the new last name changed by her mother after her father was sent to jail. She claimed it was because people would make assumptions about them and it was also for her protection. JoJo was always too young to see Danny as anything other than a saint, but her mother's stories had painted a different picture.

"He's stolen from so many people. Important people. Rich people. Bad people. Those were his mistakes. It was a big mistake." Tess said as she buckled her nine year old daughter in the passenger's seat.

"But where is he? When is he coming back?" JoJo asked, tears forming.

Tess stared at her quietly for a moment before continuing to load the bags into the car. "Soon, baby, okay? Really soon."

"What if he comes looking for us and doesn't know our last name? He'll get lost. What if he forgets his way home?"

Again, Tess didn't have a definitive answer for her, and this continued throughout JoJo's life. Half answers and half truths and explanations about having to leave so they could be safe. As far away from him as possible.

Terry was the only one who knew the truth about Danny, and that was only because Tess felt the need to be open with him. Terry was okay, but JoJo always reminded herself that he was not her father, and never would be. She didn't need one. It wasn't worth the disappointment. Tess and her newfound bitterness was enough for her to deal with.

Until she was twelve, JoJo would sit up in her bed at night and watch out the window, waiting for headlights. Waiting for him to finally come home. But he never did and she soon grew tired of that and stopped hoping. Maybe she had become as bitter as her mother. Who knows.

She watched at the corner of her eye as Danny trailed off into the elevator. Rusty was still standing there, watching. She'd always liked Rusty as a kid, or Uncle Rusty as she would call him. She was never angry at him for what happened with Danny. How could she be? Even after he went to prison, that first year they were still at home, before the seedy people started showing up on their doorstep, Rusty would drop by to see if they needed anything.

Every time she would ask him if he had brought Danny with him, he would put his hands on her shoulders, smile at her and say, "Your Dad's still on business, but he misses you and loves you more than anything. He'll be back soon. I promise."

Six months later, one of the seedy men showed up at the house and refused to leave. He was demanding money for an old debt, and kept shouting, "Your husband's a goddamned thief!" JoJo hid in the kitchen, peeking out at him every few seconds. Her whole body shook with fear.

Tess gently pulled JoJo's hand towards the phone, keeping her behind her back, and called Rusty in a panic. He showed up shortly after and the man was gone in less than a minute. She always wondered what he said to him seeing as though Rusty never even raised his voice at the man.

"You guys okay?" Rusty asked, voice calm and concerned. Tess nodded, rubbing both shoulders continuously, and paced. JoJo hugged Rusty's torso to her chest and he leaned down to her level, tucking her hair behind her ears. "He's gone now. Nothing to worry about. You alright now?"

Rusty could feel the little girl shaking as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. They didn't deserve any of this.

JoJo watched from the kitchen as Tess yelled at Rusty in the living room and then proceeded to kick him out of the house. Then she packed their bags and they were gone, just like that. To start a new life.

It was hard seeing Rusty again after five years. It just reminded her of all the pain her father had caused them. As Rusty walked towards the elevator, she wondered what they were doing there in the first place.

Terry was also trying her patience. He wanted her to accompany he and Tess at dinner that evening. They hadn't sat down as a family in awhile because of busy work schedules and JoJo was always with her friends and of course, Nick Malone, her boyfriend. Though at the moment, that was up in the air.

The three of them a family. What a joke. Her mother marrying Terry Benedict was her worst nightmare. Terry didn't show it, but he kept them both on a very short leash. Sure, he was nice to them and bought them expensive things, but every time Terry looked at JoJo, she knew he saw another man's child. A thief's child.

"So, what do you say? It would make your mother happy. One night's not going to kill you, is it?" Terry asked with a smile.

His charm was wearing very thin, but she nodded in agreement just to get him to leave her alone. "No, I guess not. I'll tell her I'm coming."

Terry gave her arm a light squeeze. "That's my girl. I'll see you tonight then. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to in the lobby."

"Of course." JoJo rolled her eyes as he walked away. Yes, Terry always got what he wanted. But she had a feeling he and her mother were about to get the shock of a lifetime.

"Dad, what in the hell are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing JoJo hated doing, it was choosing an appropriate outfit for an occasion. Which is why she usually chose the one that would stand out the most. Tonight, she had two goals in mind: Pissing off her mother and embarrassing Terry. She thought of both things as a sport she had perfected over the past year of their union - if you could even call it that.

Thankfully because of her fortunate genes - a curvy physique, ample chest, long legs, and a pretty face - she was able to get away with pretty much any ensemble that she threw together. Tonight it was a purple spaghetti strap lace top, a black skirt, and three inch heels. Yes, it showed off too much of her smooth olive-ish skin, but she knew how much her mother hated that and wished her skin was never showing at all, so yes, she was happy about the chosen outfit.

She let her long brunette hair fall down over her shoulders and ran a brush through it a couple of times. The curling iron was out. Dinner with her mother and Terry wasn't enough of a reason. Just thinking about the routine angered and bored her. Listening to him talk about his day. Watching her pretend to listen with a stupid half smirk on her face until she occasionally muttered "oh" and "uh huh". Then sitting through the rest of the dinner in silence while trying not to vomit as he would take her mother's hand across the table.

But she had to go. If she didn't, Tess would never leave her alone and that's all she really wanted. To be left alone and able to do what she wanted when she wanted to do it without being told how. It was quite a reasonable request considering they'd been living in a hotel for two years.

Sure, it had it's perks. A lot of them actually. She and Tess lived a the Bellagio for free because of Terry… she was convinced this was only because of a tax write off, but had been unable to prove it thus far… and she got free meals, drinks from certain bartenders, and admission to all of the events around town. Though, Terry was unaware of the drinks. But all she had to do was drop his name and they were taken care of. She could even get a free room at the MGM Grand or the Mirage if she wanted one. Knowing Terry Benedict was kind of like knowing God as much as she hated to admit it. That's how Vegas viewed him.

As she puts on the last coat of the cherry lipgloss, her eyes inadvertently move to a photo of she and Nick sitting on the vanity. She pushes it down with a vengeance, trying to ignore the memory altogether. The dance last year in the school gym. She wore that stupid dark pink corset that she pretended to like because he'd spent so much time picking it out. Or so he said. Nick lied like he breathed, so it was hard to tell what was true.

He was a nice guy, but he was a player, and she knew it from the moment she saw him. He also had no common sense. His father basically owned a third of all the hotels on the strip, and had been a friend of Terry's for years. They used to be business partners back in the day before they both got too competitive to continue their business relationship. Now they just do each other favors when needed. None of them were legal, most likely.

Nick having all that money had also turned him into a degenerate gambler. Well, that and his obsession with thrill seeking which was actually what they had in common. He played illegal card games in the back of every bar or club within a thirty mile radius. Once they drove a hundred miles just to get to a game in Arizona. He convinced her that she was his good luck charm and that he would lose all of his money without her. They came back with sixty-five bucks. Not even enough to cover gas. Some good luck charm. JoJo sighed deeply, kicking herself for staying with him (again) after last week.

JoJo was supposed to go out with her friend Abby for a girl's night, but decided to stay in instead. She spotted Nick with Rena in the hotel bar. He and Rena had been going to the same private school together for eight months. She was blonde and busty and sounded like she was from Orange County. Everything JoJo wasn't. She had never liked her. So when she saw Rena all over him at one of the tables, and saw Nick doing next to nothing to stop it, she just snapped.

She wanted to walk away, knew she shouldn't have given either of them the satisfaction, but she walked up to them, yelled, shouted, threw some lady's glass of wine in Nick's face, and walked towards the elevators. Jealousy was never her forte, but there was a first time for everything. It's not like she'd never made him jealous unintentionally before. Guys had always like to look at her and to try and touch her before she corrected them. But she never liked any of them. Nick was the only one she wanted. And now he didn't want her.

"What are you doing?" Nick said, drenched, as he followed a few steps behind her.

"Leaving." JoJo spat and pushed the elevator button at least five times. But he was already standing next to her. All she heard was ringing in her ears. When she heard him say something and felt his hand on her shoulder, she glared over at him. "Touch me again and I'll cut it off."

Nick chuckled. She could smell alcohol on his breath. "Cut what off exactly, crazy?"

"What did I say about touching me?" JoJo said again when he moved closer and went in for a kiss. He got more aggressive and pushed her against the marble wall. "Don't- Nick-" She smiled through her muffled words when his mouth covered her own. "Nicky..."

"Nothing happened. Rena just likes to touch things that don't belong to her."

Cut to twenty minutes later. They were in her dark bedroom doing what people in a relationship of sorts do in dark bedrooms. He was trouble from the start. She knew it then and she knew it now, but still let him suck her back in every time. All in all she really did care about him and didn't want him to get hurt. He would eventually if he kept gambling. He promised he'd stop.

JoJo made her way into the kitchen, trying to keep him from her mind. All of Terry's health crap was taking up both sides again. He had an entire suite upstairs to himself, plus a ten bedroom home where he was most of the time. Why was his stuff crowding everything? She moved it all aside and grabbed a Red Bull. She turned and noticed a note waiting for her on the counter.

**Come by the gallery. I want to show you something. - Mom**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jo!"

JoJo turned as she exited the elevators to find her friend Abby jogging towards her. More like jumping up and down while jogging with a huge smile on her face. Her best friend was more like an energizer bunny than a person. "I've been looking all over this damn place for you. Found you!" Abby linked arms with her and looked around at all of the old people wandering around. "The walking dead. How do you _live_ here?"

"Practice. Why were you looking for me?"

"Gweny and I are going to this free concert for her brother's band tonight and you have to come." Abby said as a cute guy in a bell boy uniform walked by. She gave him a small wave and a smile. He smirked back at her and nodded.

"Can't. Tess and Terry duty. Dinner."

Abby made a face. "Your Mom's so needy. Just skip it. Say you forgot. Lie like I do."

"If I don't go she'll lock me up and throw away the key. Then I'll really be stuck here."

"Nick's going."

JoJo stopped walking. "He didn't tell me that."

"Wonder why." Abby answered sarcastically and looked down when her cell phone vibrated. "Gotta go. Text me if you change your mind. We'll be at Rush until two."

JoJo said goodbye to Abby and wandering towards the gallery at the end of the hall. She kept wondering why Nick hadn't mentioned going out to see a band that night with his friends. After the other night trust was definitely an issue with them. JoJo stopped in the doorway when she saw her mother and Terry.

"In my hotels there's always someone watching. I'll see you tonight."

Terry didn't notice her there as he made his way to the stairs at the other exit. Tess glanced at the painting in front of her sadly.

"He's still doing that." JoJo asked with an eye roll, crossing the room. "So paranoid."

"It's just a precaution." Tess sighed. "We both work here. It's inappropriate. How was school?"

"Fantastic as always." JoJo answered sarcastically with a fake smile. In fact, she hated school more than anything. Sitting in small rooms all day long wasn't her idea of a good time. More like a waste of it. "I got a B on that science paper about mold."

Tess smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her daughter's face. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She didn't even mind it when JoJo moved around, annoyed, trying to get out of her reach. She looked so grown up. It made her happy until she realized what she was wearing… or what she wasn't wearing. "Is this new?"

"No. Why?" JoJo tried to keep herself from smiling. "You don't like it?"

"No reason. It's just a little… slight. What happened to the black gypsy skirt I bought you?"

JoJo let out a small laugh. "Oh, you mean the one that covers my entire body like a Mormon wife? It's somewhere. I don't know. I couldn't find it. Maybe it died." She shifted on both feet, working up the courage to ask the next question that had been on her mind since seeing Danny. "Why do you keep Dad's wedding ring in your jewelry box?"

Tess' head snapped in her direction like she'd just been slapped. "I- You saw that?"

"I saw it when I was looking for the earrings you said I could borrow last week. It was hidden under everything. So Terry won't find it?"

Tess simply nodded. JoJo looked down at the ground angrily. "What would he do if he did?"

"Jo, stop it."

"If you he hurts you, I'll kill him." Tess just stared at her silently. "You could have sold it, but you didn't. You still love him."

Tess took her hand. "I've never been able to get rid of it. I figured I'd work up the courage one day or give it to you when you got older. I hadn't really thought about it. I love him because he's a part of you.

"That's such bull shit." JoJo said, voice raised.

"Watch your language, young lady."

"Why can't you ever just tell me the truth and stop trying to protect me all the time? I can handle it. Just tell me the truth."

When Tess tried to comfort her, JoJo moved away, but that didn't stop Tess from forcefully pulling her back. "You're not the only one he hurt. He left us both. But I'm your mother and I am the one who is supposed to protect you and make sure he doesn't hurt you again. And if that means that I keep some of the old feelings I may or may not still have for your Dad to myself, then so be it. It's my business. It has nothing to do with you."

"If you still have feelings for Dad, which I know that you do, then why are you with Terry? You've heard the same things about him that I have. He's a monster."

"That's not who he is, JoJo, and you know it. He's good to me and he's always tried with you. You haven't exactly been all that welcoming." Tess reminded her.

"We've been living in a hotel for two years so he can keep an eye on you! Don't you realize that?" JoJo shouted at her. People in the room were starting to look over at them. "He doesn't give a damn about me. I'm just an accessory that you come with. Everyone's a possession to him."

"That's not fair. You've never given him a chance."

JoJo shook her head. "I'm done. Screw dinner. I'm not sitting through another one." JoJo turned and started walking away. "I'll be back late."

"How late?"

"What do you care?" JoJo asked without looking back.

She headed down the stairs and back to the lobby, heat rising to her face. Only her mother could get her this upset. The double doors opened and she leaned against a partition outside, dialing numbers into her cell phone. "Hey. Yeah, I'm coming tonight. What time are you guy's going? I'll see you then. Cancelled. Yeah, they decided to go to a show instead. Typical. Okay, bye."

Then she took out a cigarette, which she only did on special occasions like these. As soon as she took a drag, she felt someone watching her and somehow could already tell who it was just from seeing the shape in the corner of her eye. "You can stop lurking. I saw you earlier this week in the lobby. This afternoon too."

"You smoke?" Danny asked, slowly walking over to her.

"Sometimes." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. But when she did glance over quickly, he looked exactly the same. A little less disheveled, but the same.

He took the cigarette out of her hand and stepped on it. "You just quit."

"Becoming a father again in ten seconds or less. Impressive."

He moved closer to her and she looked out at the street trying not to cry. She felt his hand gently brush her cheek. "How've you been?"

"I'm fine. I have no idea what to say to you."

"You don't have to say anything."

JoJo laughed and for some reason now there were tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped at them. "How was prison?"

Danny shrugged. "Made a few friends, read a few books, boring mostly. I missed you and your mother more than anything. I thought about you every day, Jo."

She closed her eyes when he said her name. It made her feel nine years old again and she hated that. He touched her face again and moved in to hug her. She stepped back, wiping a few more of her tears. "I have to go." She motioned for one of the taxis at the other end and stepped onto the curb.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this, sweetheart."

The last word made her head turn in his direction. "Don't call me that. I'm not a kid anymore."

"I had to see you. See how you were." Danny looked at her, concerned. "You sure you're alright? Did…" His voice suddenly became harder, more serious. "…is it Terry? Did he do something to upset you?"

"How do you know about… oh, right. You're here to get Mom back. Of course." She looked around. "Rusty in on this too? Or are you pulling double duty? Job and Mom. As usual. Before you answer, I saw Rusty earlier too."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. If it works out, the three of us will be like we were. A family again."

JoJo scoffed. "It's not going to work. You haven't seen her since you left. She's changed."

"Your mother's the same person. I know it." The taxi stopped next to them. Danny opened the door for her. "Where you headed?"

"Out." She moved to get in the cab, but he stopped her. "Dinner some time this week? I'll square it with your mom."

"Sure. Bring Rusty?"

Danny smiled. She was too perceptive for her own good. "If I can pry him away."

JoJo gave him a small smile and slid inside the cab. "Be careful." He told her before she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

She'd been at the Crazy Horse, only getting in because of a fake ID, for a little over twenty minutes and JoJo was already bored. She smiled and talked with a college guy, Marcus, who'd spotted her the second she came in and zoned in, but was quickly losing interest. Every now and again she felt Nick's jealous eyes on her from the poker game going on in the back. But that was the last thing on her mind tonight. Tonight all she wanted to do was forget her Dad was back in the picture. Avoiding that as long as possible was the plan.

"I have class in the morning. I can't." JoJo lied when Marcus asked her (before putting a hand on her hip) to come to another club with he and his friends.

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and leaned into her. "I'll get you home in time."

"No, thanks." JoJo repeated, trying to be as nice as possible. This only happened when she was drunk, which she was. Then suddenly Nick pushed Marcus' hand off and put an arm around her shoulder in one movement. He kissed her temple. "Hey, baby." He smiled at Marcus. "Everything okay over here? We having a good time?"

Marcus eyed him strangely. "Who are you...?"

"Boyfriend." He said simply. In less than five seconds Marcus had wandered off. Nick laughed a little. "Well, that was easy."

JoJo rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink. "You let me stand over here talking to that guy the whole time."

Nick smells her drink. "How many blue twisters have you had this evening?"

"A few. A lot." JoJo told him. She motioned for the bartender to get her another. Nick pulls up a stool and sits by her. "Game over?"

"Just a little break. I'm down six hundred. Gotta win some of it back."

JoJo held his face. "Nick, you never win any of it back. Let's go back to the hotel."

"What does that mean?" Nick asked her, pulling away a little bit. JoJo sighed, annoyed. "It means you gamble too much and I want to go home. Why do you always do this?"

"Get lit and say stupid things or play cards for money?" He challenged. "Hey." Someone said from behind him and then Nick went down like a sack of potatoes. JoJo could barely keep up with what was happening it was going so fast. A huge Hawaiian guy was scuffling with Nick on the floor. All she heard were the words "counting" and "goddamn cheat" through kicks to the stomach and she knew what was going on.

Disoriented, JoJo walked over to find Abby who was sitting at a table with some of their friends. They had come in a cab together and she was supposed to be spending the night at her house. "Come on. Fight. We've gotta go." Abby mumbled something to the others and started to follow her. JoJo turned around when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She instinctively pulled away, face to face with one of the guys friends (she guessed). He was covered in tattoos and was at least 6'2".

"You should keep your little boyfriend and his friends under control, mi hija." He tells her. "Where you going?"

JoJo glanced down briefly at Nick, who was too wrapped up in the fight to even see what was going on. She tried to pull away from him again, but his grip was too tight. "I barely know him." She lied, scared shitless. "So, if you don't mind-"

"Get off of her!" Abby suddenly shouted, trying to pull JoJo towards the exit out of his grasp.

Then someone punched the guy in the face, sending him flying across the room into a table. JoJo saw Rusty using the barstool in front of them as support to stand up straight. She glanced from him to the guy on the floor to the fight, taking in the chaos. She was surprised how much he hadn't changed. He didn't even look older, really.

Rusty looked back at her for a moment, still breathing heavily. "It's been awhile."

JoJo nodded. "Hi... hey... wow." was all she could articulate at the moment. Then she started seeing double and realized how drunk she actually was.

"You alright? You get hit?" Rusty asked, flexing his hand a few times.

She shook her head. Abby wandered back over to them through the small crowd of onlookers. "That was awesome." She leaned on JoJo's shoulder. "Jo, who is he? He's cute."

"Her Godfather." Rusty answered with a smirk. "Speaking of which what are you doing with this guy over here?" He motioned to Nick who was being helped into a chair by his friends. The guys who started the fight had already been kicked out of the club.

"He's in the mafia?" Abby whispered to JoJo. JoJo rolled her eyes to answer Rusty. "None of your business. It wasn't even him. It was his friend. He counts cards. _Badly_."

Rusty nodded. "I see. Doesn't seem like the type of element you should be associating yourself with if you don't mind me saying so."

"I do mind, actually. I got enough from Dad earlier."

"He hates chronic gamblers, so you should expect a lot more of that I'm afraid." He looked down at a cut on JoJo's arm from one of the bottles that went flying during the fight. "That looks bad, sweetheart."

JoJo grimaced and her eyes darted to his, embarrassed. "What is it with you and Dad and the pet names? My name is JoJo."

Rusty chuckled and picked up her arm to examine her elbow. "Bad habit. You'll live."

She glared at Nick on the other side of the room. He was already starting another card game and didn't even come over to ask if she was okay after what just happened. "More than I can say for others." She seethed.

Rusty followed her gaze and shook his head. "You can do better. Come on, I'll take you gals back to the hotel."

JoJo shook her head angrily. "We'll take a cab. I'll be right back, Abs."

"Then we'll go?" Abby asked her, ready to fall off the bar stool.

JoJo nodded and headed over to the poker table. She stopped behind Nick, waiting. The other guys looked at her for a moment until Nick finally acknowledged her. "Oh. Hey, baby. Ten minutes, okay? I'm up."

"Now. I've got to get Abby out of here. I hurt myself by the way. In case you were wondering or cared."

"So, you go with her. I'll stay ten minutes." Nick answered.

JoJo just stood there, not believing any of this. She couldn't believe she'd been stupid enough to give him chance after chance and take him back constantly. He looked back at her again, annoyed, and dug into his pockets. He handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Cab fare. Okay? I'll call you tomorrow."

She looked down at the bill for a moment, then crumpled it up and threw it at him. "Screw you. You and me... this... is _done_."

"Oh, come on, you're-" Nick started, but fell on his face when he tried to stand up. The guys at the table laughed. JoJo stood over him, arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, and since we're over, a little piece of advice. I'd think twice about hanging around the hotel if I were you. I'd focus on how much Terry dislikes you and would love nothing more than to stomp your balls, small as they are, into a million pieces. We're not exactly lovey dovey stepfamily, but if I ask, he will do it. Translation: stay away from me."

She turned on her heels and quickly walked back over to Abby and Rusty, who seemed pleased. "Very nice."

"You know the more I think about you and Dad being back the more pissed off I get." JoJo tells him, even angrier now. "Where were you the past four years, Russ? Because I haven't seen you since I was eleven. You disappeared. Something you promised you'd never do. But you did it any way. Just like Dad."

"Honey, listen-" Rusty said, moving closer to her.

She moved away from him. "All you and Dad know how to do is leave. And if you think it's been easy living with Mom and Terry Benedict, of all people, then you're sadly mistaken, because it sucks." JoJo takes a deep breath, trying not to cry. She hated getting emotional about anything, but Danny and Rusty were supposed to be there for her. "I don't need either of you in my life. You can tell Danny I said that."

Then she dragged Abby out of the club, leaving Rusty stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

Buzzing. Sirens in the distance. More buzzing. And a massive headache. Those were the only reasons JoJo stumbled out of bed the next morning. A part of her couldn't believe she was still alive. Her head throbbed as she checked her cell phone. Ten missed calls from Tess, one from Terry, and three from an unknown number. That was most likely Danny. She listened to the first voicemail, deleting it halfway through. Her mother said the same thing in all her voicemails (to the effect of 'where are you', 'call me as soon as you get this', 'you're grounded', 'we need to talk') so there was really no point in listening to the whole thing.

She walked into the bathroom, rinsed her faced a few times, and suddenly remembered that it was Saturday, and that she was late. It was already ten thirty and she was supposed to be going to some event. Terry was blowing up a hotel and for some reason it was being televised. It was all very macho and she had no interest in going, but she knew she had to.

"Yeah, can I get a cab at 245 Baker, please? Can you get here faster? Great. I'll be out front." JoJo hung up the phone and pulled on the last of her clothes. She sat on the curb in the front of Abby's house, head between her legs. The sun was killing her eyes. Her phone buzzed again. It was the unknown number. Against her better judgement, she answered.

"Where are you?" A worried Danny asked on the other end. But then his voice became softer, more calm. "I mean… are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" JoJo asked.

"Rusty told me he saw you out last night and you were upset. I was worried. Are you at the hotel?"

"That's none of your business." JoJo said, voice gravely.

"You don't sound good, Jo. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I did have a life before you." Danny said carefully. But she stayed silent, not taking the bait. So, he tried the next best thing. "Look, honey, you don't want to talk to me fine. Just tell me where you are. I'll come get you or Rusty can come if you want. Ten minutes or less. He drives like the wind."

"I called a cab."

Danny was silent for a moment and against his better judgement asked, "But you're safe?"

JoJo took a deep breath, not used to this. "I've been taking care of myself for a long time, Danny. Now's not any different. I've got to go. Cab's almost here."

And then she hung up. Danny put the phone down and turned to Rusty, who was making coffee in the kitchen. "That went well."

"Told ya. She alright at least?" Rusty asked, concerned.

"Fine. She says. My kid hates me."

"She doesn't _hate_ you, Dan. She's just fifteen and very pissed off. Five years is a long time."

Danny shook his head. "What the hell was she doing in a club?"

"Probably went with that jerk she broke it off with."

"And she was drinking?"

Rusty just looked at him, confirming. Danny took a deep breath. When all of this planning started to get his family back and steal from Terry, he never imagined it would be this difficult. But it was. Thinking about JoJo in any kind of potentially dangerous situation made him nuts.

"Give it some time. What'd you think you were gonna come back and she was just gonna run into your arms? All is forgotten? Jo's a tough one. Not easy to convince." Rusty looked down guiltily at his shoes. "She doesn't trust you... or me. Which is partly my fault. I screwed up. She was right, what she said last night. I disappeared for awhile. Tess didn't want me around."

"Don't blame yourself. I told you to take care of them and do whatever Tess wanted and that's what you did."

"I know, but I had my doubts. I should have listened to my instincts and stayed close. Not listened to her. I knew Jo needed me." He sat on the couch with his coffee. "I just kept seeing her face in my head after-"

"What?" Danny asked.

"-after the guys would show up looking for you that first year. She'd look up at me and hug me with these scared eyes, but what she really wanted was you."

"I'm her father. Only thing that hasn't changed. I'll get her back too." Danny promised himself out loud.

"You will. I saw it last night. Even when she was saying that she wanted us to get lost I didn't buy it. She's just angry. It's not what she wants."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Thanks." JoJo said, getting out of line for a coffee. When she took a sip and turned to go to the stage, she collided with someone. "Oh, God, sorry." She apologized leaning down to grab her purse. She stumbled a bit trying to stand up again. Her head was still throbbing. Linus steadied her shoulders and gave her a nervous smile.

"S'okay. You feeling...?" Linus asked.

"Long night." JoJo told him, laughing a little. "Thanks for the help."

"Any time."

JoJo studied him more closely, noticing immediately how attractive he was. But of course her mother showed up right on cue to ruin the moment. "Where have you been? I called you half a dozen times. I've been worried sick. Answer me, Jo." Tess said all in one sentence.

"Hi, Mom." was all JoJo said back.

Tess rolled her eyes and practically dragged her towards the stage after eyeing Linus suspiciously. JoJo gave him a small wave as they sifted through the large crowd.

Afterward, Tess did more lecturing on the way back to the car. "I almost called the police. I can't believe you were at Abby's all night and didn't call me."

"I told you, we crashed out early. The ringer was off."

"Well, you shouldn't have turned it off!" Tess shouts, but quickly stops herself from getting too upset. "I was worried about you."

JoJo hugged Tess and actually felt bad for worrying her this much. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I need to know where you are. I just... I need to know..."

"We're not in New York anymore, Mom. No one's trying to hurt us. We're just like everyone else here." Then she remembered Danny and wished she hadn't of said that.

Tess turned to her in the car as they waited for Terry to finish talking to some investors outside. "Dinner tonight?"

"With Terry?" JoJo asked with an eye roll.

Tess just looked at her. That was a yes. JoJo nodded in silent agreement. At least it would keep her off her back for the time being.

"Are we ready ladies? I have a meeting in half an hour." Terry asked as he slid inside the car next to Tess.

"Mm-hm. Guess who's joining us for dinner?" Tess smiled reassuringly.

Terry nodded, glancing at JoJo. He looked about as thrilled as JoJo felt and that was fine by her. Tess lightly squeezed Terry's hand to lighten the mood a bit. He smiled at her softly and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Being on time for dinner for once obviously was the wrong choice. JoJo and Tess had been sitting there for ten minutes and Terry still hadn't made it off the floor.

"Waiting's so awesome." JoJo commented, pretending to look at the menu when she had memorized the whole thing by then.

Tess laughed a little. "Speak for yourself. How many times have you been late or not shown up at all?"

"Touche." JoJo removed the napkin from her lap to stand up.

Tess eyed her from across the table. "Sit. You're grounded, remember?"

"Thanks for the reminder, warden. But I'm just going to the bathroom. If that's allowed of course?" JoJo waited a moment. Tess didn't answer. She rolled her eyes and left the table.

Tess breathed out and took a sip of her wine. A warm smiled crossed her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You're ten minutes late. I was about to send out a search-" But it wasn't Terry. Why did he have to show up now of all times? It was so typical she almost laughed. But anger quickly stifled the urge.

"Hello, Tess." Danny said, looking down at her. His ex-wife had gotten even more beautiful with age.

"What are you doing here?" She asked worriedly, glancing back to the bathrooms for a moment. The last thing that she wanted was for their daughter to find out that Danny was out of prison this way.

"I'm out."

"You're out-"

"Of prison. You remember the day I went out for cigarettes and didn't come back. You must have noticed."

"I don't smoke. Don't sit." But he does any way. Tess' forehead creases with frustration. "JoJo's here. Can you not be selfish for once in your life?"

"I saw her before she left the table just now. She's beautiful, Tess. You've done an amazing job."

Tess glared at him. "Don't you dare. You don't have a clue what we've been through because of you. What she's been through."

"What happened to the school in New Hampshire?"

Tess sighed, not even wanting to get into that discussion with Danny or anyone. It put her in a constant state of frustration. "She was thrown out."

"For what?"

"I don't know… cheating, stealing, lying, fighting, all of the above? Take your pick. One guess where she gets it from."

"You're not wearing your ring."

"I sold it." Tess lied. "I don't have a husband or didn't you get the papers."

"My last day inside."

"I told you I'd write. Danny, please, just… leave me your number and we'll set something up. She can't find out that your back this way."

"I have a right to see my daughter."

"_Our_ daughter. And of course you can see her whenever you want, but if it were up to me you wouldn't see her at all. You got caught and she didn't have a father anymore. I had to listen to her cry every night for you until she accepted the fact that you weren't coming back. Just leave before-"

"What, Benedict?" Danny asked defensively and then ordered a whiskey. At this point, he wasn't going to make it easy on her. He needed Tess to know. "I'm gonna make this quick. I came here for you and our daughter. When I get on with my life I want both of you with me. I want my family back."

"You're a thief and a liar."

"I only lied about being a thief. I don't do that anymore."

"Steal?"

"Lie."

"I'm with someone now who doesn't have to make that kind of distinction."

"No, he's very clear on both. Not the best idea moving a fifteen year old girl into a hotel by the way."

"Do _not_ give me advice on parenting, Danny." Tess warned through gritted teeth. "I'm with Terry now."

"Does he make you laugh?"

"He doesn't make me cry. See the people you steal things from, they have insurance to compensate them. They get made whole again. I had to leave New York with our terrified nine year old daughter to get away from what happened. How are we going to get our five years back, Danny?"

"You can't. But what you can do is not throw away another five years."

"God, you don't know anything."

"Look, Tess, you don't love me anymore, you want to make a life with someone else fine. I'm gonna have to live with that. But not him. He's dangerous."

Tess scoffed. "According to who?"

"I don't want him around Jo. I don't trust him."

"He's been nothing but-"

"I don't want him anywhere near her." Danny said, cutting her off.

Tess leaned closer to him, trying to keep her composure. She could feel her hands shaking under the table. "I would never let anyone hurt her."

"I know that."

"No, I don't think-"

Then JoJo sat down at the other end of the table with a small smile. "Anyone order yet? I'm starving."

Tess stared at her daughter, bewildered, chest tightening. JoJo looked up from her menu with mock confusion. "What's wrong? I saw Danny from across the restaurant."

"What happened to calling me Dad?"

Tess put her hand on top of JoJo's, ignoring Danny's comment. "Are you... alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? They do let people out of prison. He didn't murder anyone." She glanced over at him. "I don't think?"

Danny shook his head, trying not to laugh. "See. He didn't murder anyone. I do think you should leave before Terry gets here. Whenever that's gonna be. Might be a bit on the awkward side."

"How've you been, princess?"

JoJo exhaled at the nickname, giving him a look. "Good. All things considered. No one's called me that since I was five."

"Sorry."

"For what?" A voice said over JoJo's shoulder. She grimaced at his voice, but still loved the fact that this was going to make Terry squirm like nothing else.

"Crashing the party. I was just catching up." Danny told him, flashing a warm smile.

"Terry, meet my ex-husband... JoJo's father... Danny Ocean."

"Danny Ocean." Danny extended his hand. Terry shook it. "Mr. Ocean."

"I'm in your seat."

Terry nodded and sat in his place. "Forgive me for being late, ladies. A guest required my attention."

"It's fine."

"Well, gosh Terry. I wish it were 'fine' every time I was late." JoJo commented, giving him a fake smile.

"Noted." Terry retorted in the nicest tone possible. "You look beautiful."

Danny looked in Terry's direction and suddenly had the desire to tear his head off. JoJo gave him an awkward smile. "Thanks."

"Danny was walking through the restaurant and spotted us." Tess said, trying to stop the impending fight.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, imagine the odds. And she does look beautiful, my JoJo. Growing up so fast."

"You recently were released from prison is that correct?" Terry asked.

"You know he was." JoJo interrupted sarcastically. She hadn't meant to say it. It just came out. "Don't ask him if you already know."

"Don't be rude, Jo." Tess told her, looking between the two men. Danny found himself moving closer to his daughter unintentionally. JoJo noticed.

"No, it's okay, Jo. That's right, I was." Danny answered.

"How does it feel to be out?"

"About the same."

"Danny was just about to-"

"I just stopped by to say hi to Tess and see Jo." He walked around to the other side of the table.

"Stay and have a drink."

"He can't." Danny answered before Tess had the chance. He wrote his number down on a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to JoJo. "Call me tomorrow. We'll have lunch. Catch up."

JoJo nodded. Danny kissed the top of her head. "Love you. Good to see you Tess."


End file.
